


Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Physical Abuse, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot found Lapis Lazuli to be a mystery, indecipherable by equations or code. Her life was wild and messy and unpredictable, and Peridot could only hope she could find a suitable place for herself in it. Human AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**A/N:** **Warnings!** I will not be repeating these warnings for the rest of this story, so please pay attention! This story will have some themes some people may find disturbing such as: Violence, Drug Use, Homosexuality, Past Mental/Physical/Sexual Abuse, Depression, and Character Death. Please do not complain to me about these matters after this point. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A white button down shirt. Pressed khaki pants. Dark and sensible shoes. Peridot was currently preparing herself in the bathroom for her first day as a Sales Associate at the new Microsoft store in the Beach City Mall. It was a gateway to the world of professional programming she longed for and she was not about to let it slip through her fingers. She needed to impress her boss. Her short blonde hair curled beneath her chin as she struggled to keep the dog-eared hair at her temples from sticking out where her glasses pushed them, but it seemed that all of her efforts were useless. Her hair was destined to forever betray her by constantly looking like an exotic form of bed head. With a sigh, she gave up on the tags that stuck out sideways from her head and took one last look in the mirror. Then a deep breath.

"Alright Peri. Do not fuck this up." She would be fine. "You need this money, god knows the landlord is already down your neck as it is." How hard could it be? It wasn't like she'd never had a job before. It was only... she'd never had a job she'd actually liked.

Out in the living room she picked up her small black Jansport from off the couch and checked the table for her keys, which at the moment looked a lot more like a workbench than a place for eating and socializing. It was covered in different bits and pieces of her projects. The table was evidence to her tinkering hobby (read: obsession) with creating custom PCs. In fact, the prices of some of the components were why she was even in this mess with her landlord. With very little self-control, Peridot was much more likely to splurge on the latest and greatest graphics cards and CPUs then to remember she actually had to pay to live in the small one bedroom apartment she currently inhabited, and even more rarely to remember that she had to eat.

Her keys were resting off to the side and she snatched them up before heading out to her car, a small 1999 Honda Accord that sputtered to life, spewing fumes from its exhaust. It wasn't much, but it got her around and was fairly reliable. She could trust it not to leave her stranded on the highway in any case. And it managed to get her to work on time at nine a.m. sharp.

She knew she wouldn't be doing much that day, most likely shadowing another employee and watching how they did things, so she wasn't too nervous. She just had to keep her head down and her stupid mouth shut. She got herself into trouble way too often with her mouth.

As she walked through the mall she looked around at the other shops. The majority of them were clothing stores, as anyone would have guessed, with the occasional jewelry shop or kiosk. They were all full of drowsy looking employees opening up and preparing for the day. She'd never seen the mall so empty before. Perhaps she should get used to it if she would be coming in to work in the mornings.

Lost in thought, Peridot didn't notice the small female in front of her before it was too late. With a startled yelp, Peridot lifted her arms to steady herself against the back of the tall stranger she'd collided with. Or rather, the average sized stranger she'd collided with. Peridot herself only stood at 4 feet 11 inches, causing herself to be eye level with the girl's shoulders. Apologies were already tumbling from her lips. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there! Are you alright?"

The girl turned, blue eyes meeting green in a confused and disoriented manner. It seemed to take her a second to realize what had happened before she turned away again. "I'm fine. Watch where you're going next time, will you?" Peridot found herself struck dumb, not entirely by the girl's rude behavior, but by her strange looks. She wore dark jeans that were strategically ripped across the knees and up onto her thighs, tall Doc Martens, and a black tank top with the logo for some band printed across the front. Metal glinted under her lower lip in the form of two tiny barbells that paired with the two silver rings that rested on her left eyebrow. But none of this was nearly as distracting as the girl's dyed bright blue hair.

The girl pulled a ring of keys from her belt loop, flipped through them until she found the one she was looking for, and proceeded to use it to bring up the security grille for the store beside her, looking disinterested. It wasn't until the thing was almost all the way up that she looked back at Peridot. "...what?"

"Ah, sorry!" She quickly ducked her head and moved away from her, looking around to reorient herself to find her destination. Of course, it was just Peridot's luck to have her new workplace directly across from where this girl seemed to be employed. Slowly, she walked over. This was where she would be spending her days for the next several months. Hopefully, anyways. A glance over her shoulder told Peridot that the the blue haired enigma across the way was still watching her, confused. Embarassing. Why was she so clumsy? All she had to do was watch where she was going, but instead she'd ran into some girl who wouldn't stop looking at her like she was the dumbest person on the planet. Congratulations Peri, your first day is going just swimmingly, isn't it?

Her self-deprecation was cut off by her new boss approaching her while she dropped off her bag in the back room. "Excited for your first day?"

She forced herself to smile. "Just ecstatic."

"Well good, we'll need that energy. The company just released a new model and we're expecting a big rush today. Sorry to do this to you when you're so new, but we really needed the manpower."

She felt her smile falter. "It's... no problem, really."

"Great. The guys are setting up the display right now. Why don't you memorize these features before any customers show up." Her manager dropped a small packet two to three papers long detailing everything there was to know about the new Windows hardware onto the table beside her before heading to the backroom.

It seemed today was not a going to be a good one in the slightest.

The morning was a rush of customers and confusion as Peridot tried to remember everything about the new model without having to glance at the papers her boss had left her with while at the same time having no idea how to use the register and having to fetch another worker to help her out. Needless to say, by the time her shift ended at noon she was absolutely exhausted. As she walked out, she glanced across the aisle to the store where she had bumped into the blue haired girl earlier that morning. At the time she'd been too distracted and hurried to really look at what it was. The store was dark with a few novelty items placed in its display windows and Peridot immediately recognized it as a Hot Topic. Of course. Where else would someone dressed the way she was work. In fact, was that...

From where she was standing, Peridot could see the checkout counter, a blue haired cashier leaning over a magazine, chewing bubble gum and looking as if the world had nothing of interest to offer her. Quickly, Peridot ducked behind a nearby kiosk, peering into the store through the hanging merchandise. The girl hadn't even looked up, but Peridot certainly didn't want to be caught staring. Peridot had seen her share of angsty teenagers. She'd been one herself even, during high school. But something about the way this girl looked was... off.

It was probably nothing. More than likely Peridot simply hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before. It was throwing off her judgment. There was nothing special about a darkly dressed girl working at a store for teens. Feeling terribly silly all of a sudden, she stepped out from behind the kiosk, ignoring the man who ran the small stall and his confused expression, and began walking towards the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently looking for a beta for this story. If interested, please contact me.


End file.
